


Spirit Bound

by kitncat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Multi, Other, Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, True Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: It's been just over 6 years and 8 months since the Second Praimfaya.  Octavia rules the bunker with Lincoln and Indra as her second-in-commands, her daughter and Gaia as her closest advisors.  Spacekru has finally found a way to the ground thanks the Eligius ship, and are on their way home.  Clarke and Lexa have been surviving on the ground thanks to their Nightblood, along with Aden and thier adoptive daughter Madi (though try telling any of them that Aden isn't part of the family).Aquila has been raised in the bunker her whole life, growing up on stories of the Clans and the Ark.  Now her whole world is about to change.Characters That Didn't Die List:Anya (survived being shot)Lexa (was shot in leg instead of stomach)The Nightbloods (no Conclave, everyone but Aden in the bunker)Lincoln (saved by Clarke)





	1. Chapter 1

I blinked my eyes open as Dad's fingers retreated.  "Ready?" He asked softly.

"Are we ever?" I resonded just as softly.

He frowned, cupping my cheek, "No.  But we have to do some things to survive."

I nodded, "I know."

He gave me a small smile, "One day Aquila, you'll see the skai." He said softly.  It seemed like a vain hope, like we're all doomed to die down here, but I held onto it anyways and nodded.

"Let's go." I said quietly, standing.  We were headed to the arena, another fight about to take place.  We'd meet Mom and Indra on the way I assumed.

We hadn't taken five steps out of our quarters when I fell into step alongside my mother.  The leader of us all, Blodreina - the Red Queen.

She gave me a kind smile, eyes gentle despite the red warpaint that was more likely than not to be her own blood.

I returned it, taking her hand as we walked.  Her hands are rougher than Dad's, callouses from swords and scars from making warpaint.  But there is a story there, if you feel close enough.

It's the story of a girl who was shunned who rose above it to become a warrior, who proved herself not just to those who had shunned her but to everyone, and who has led us through the bunker.

She let go of my hand as she took her place on her throne, me staying to her left and Dad taking his place with Indra on her right.  Gaia stood nearby as well, her shoulders back and lips pressed into a thin line.

I blocked out the sounds of the fight starting, a stab of pity in my chest.  Today Marcus Kane fought.  He was a former member of Skaikru, and once a trusted advisor - before he and Abby became unreliable.  I knew my mother's anger towards him was still there, but as the fight came to an end - Marcus surprisingly the victor - I couldn't believe the overwhelming boos from the onlookers.

I looked to my mother with wide eyes, Gaia's jaw set as she spoke, "Has he earned his freedom Blodreina?" She asked respectfully, the crowd falling silent to listen.

My mother cast me a glance, and I could see the sadness and anger in her eyes.  She had a plan, but she wasn't going to share it with anyone - other than maybe my father.

She stood, marching to the fence and looking dawn at Marcus as she spoke.  "No.  He fights again tomorrow." And then she's gone.

Indra followed, while Gaia went to help with the removal of the bodies.  I turned to my father, shocked.  Hardly anyone wasn't granted their freedom, and of those few I could only recall once they had fought two days in a row.  But when my mother  _knew_ that Marcus wasn't to blame, why would she not grant him his freedom?  Was it that the crowd hadn't been on his side?

My father's face was grim, and he just cast one last look down, before he stepped to my side.  "Who would you like to hear about today?" He asked softly.

I knew what he was doing, but I just nodded, falling into step beside him as I gave serious thought.  "Bellamy." She decided eventually.  Maybe it was because of her mother's favoritism of him, after all they were blood, but Bellamy's stories had become her favorite, with Murphy as a close second.

My father nodded, "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was mainly just an intro chapter. I do have plans to answer questions about Aquila and her birth and such, but yes: She is the biological daughter of Lincoln and Octavia, and it can be assumed she is a little past her 6th birthday.  
> Let's see how much she can mess with things?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a rough outline of the timeline we're working with in this story:  
> 2124 - Lincoln's Born  
> 2126 - Bellamy's Born  
> 2128 - Lexa's Born  
> 2131 - Clarke's Born  
> 2132 - Octavia's Born  
> 2134 - Aden's Born  
> 2143 - Madi's Born  
> 2148 - The 100 is sent  
> 2149 - Mount Weather is irradiated  
> 2150 -  
> March - Final Conclave, Octavia wins  
> April - Octavia discovers pregnancy  
> May - Clarke, Aden, and Lexa find Madi  
> November - Aquila is born  
> 2152 - Dark Year in Bunker  
> 2156/Now - Gagarin ship lands, Spacekru explores Eligius IV  
> If you have any questions about the timeline, please feel free to ask me!

The routine had gone as always.  I stood at my mother's side, looking down into the arena with Marcus and his opponent.

"As we invite death into this hall, we honor it." Gaia spoke up, her voice carrying easily.  "Omon gon oson (All of me for all of us).  And as always: Be the last."

It was the signal for the fight to begin.  I sucked in a breath, hoping my mother didn't realize.

Marcus's opponent instantly raced forward and grabbed a sword as I watched with growing horror as Marcus just stood there, staring up at my mother.

"What is this?  Choose a weapon!" Marcus's opponent exclaimed, half angry as he stood by Marcus.

The man stood stubbornly still, and I felt a growing admiration for him standing strong in his beliefs.  The crowd egged them on and finally the opponent punched Marcus.  I saw him hiss something to Marcus, but from here I couldn't tell what he said.

Whatever it was didn't change anything and Marcus still didn't respond.  Apparently annoyed, the opponent stabbed Marcus in the leg, making him drop to the ground.

"I will not kill this man." The claim rang through the room and I flinched.  A part of me wanted to plead with him to fight, but I knew it would be useless so I stayed silent.  If anything it would get me in trouble.

My mother rose and I blinked in fear.  She wasn't happy, and this wasn't going to end well.  She shrugged out of her cape and turned, marching away.  I stared helplessly after her, knowing my father was doing the same.

"Somehow we allowed justice to become vengeance, and vengeance to become sport.  I allowed that - that darkness to rise.  But my complicity ends today." Marcus said, trying to look at as many of us as possible as he regained his feet.

I couldn't help the nagging agreement in me, but this was similar to the way things had always been.  We couldn't change it, at least not right now.

"You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru." My mother stated, entering the arena.  Marcus's opponent dropped his sword, taking a step back and kneeling, head low.  Silence rang out for a moment.  "Choose." Came the order.  It was going to go worse than I thought it would...

"I already have." Marcus said with an almost icy calm.  I wanted to cry out and beg them to stop, but I thought better.

My mother turned, grabbing a sword.  I started shaking my head slightly, silently mouthing no.

She approached, kicking Marcus square in the chest and sending him sprawling to the ground.  I flinched again.  This was the warrior in my mother, a sight I loved to see in training sessions, but hated to see directed at our people.  I saw far more of it than I wanted to, though not usually like this.

She circled him like a predator, "Come on Kane.  Where is your survival instinct?!?" She snapped.

Marcus slowly pushed himself part way up.  "Saving my people is about more than keeping them alive." He said, standing.  I couldn't help but glare at him now.  My mother was doing everything she could and he said something like that?  I understood - or at least I tried to - but found it hard to believe something like that.

 _"First we survive, then we can thrive."_ That was the phrase my mother had brought me up on, along with promises for what we would do when we got out of here.

"It's not too late." It was almost lost among the cheers, but I heard it anyways and I glared harder at him.

"For you it is." My mother hissed with an icy anger.  I risked a glance at my father, who's face betrayed his own anger at Kane's words.

My mother raised her sword to finish this, but a large rumbling noise interrupted the scene.  We all looked upward at the roof, and I took a half step back subconsciously.  What could make that kind of noise?

The ceiling started coming down in chunks and my mother backed up towards cover, raising one hand to block dust as she looked upward, shock written across her face.

"Clear the arena!" Indra yelled suddenly, shifting anxiously.  "Get the prisoners to their cells!"

"Mom!" I yelled in a panic but it was lost among other yells and the shaking ground.  My father caught my arm, pulling me close.

"Octavia it's not safe here!" I realized suddenly Indra was down in the arena now too, pulling my mother farther from the collapsing ceiling.

My father and I took off in unison to join her as she yanked out of Indra's grip.  I realized suddenly that daylight was filtering through the hole, someone being lowered down it by rope.  My mother held out her arm, keeping me behind her as we joined her.

Everyone watched in shock and I'm pretty sure someone even asked "Who is it?" like someone knew.

The dust slowly began to clear as the figure unhooked themselves from the rope, looking around slowly.

Then his gaze found Mom.  Silence was the dominant sound until it was broken as she dropped her sword to the ground with a clang, followed by her soft gasp that sounded extremely loud in the silent room.  She crossed the distance in two long steps, and wrapped her arms around the newcomer.

They embraced, the man holding her tightly as I stared in growing confusion.  Who was this?

"I knew you'd come." No one else outside the ring heard it, but those of us with her did.

A second figure, a woman this time, descended downward to join us and I continued to stare in awe and confusion.

Leaving the man, Mom crossed the distance and grasped the woman's forearm in a warrior's grip, a show of respect I rarely saw with anyone other than one of the family.

The ropes were pulled up and I stared after them before jerking my gaze back to the scene in front of me.

Two more people descended, a man and a woman, as the original two began to turn around, taking in the arena where they had entered the Bunker.

"Who are they?" My mother asked coldly, looking at the man for an answer.

"We're here to rescue you." The second woman, older than the first and wearing some sort of vest, stated as she turned to face my mother.

My mother eyed them, "Why are you armed?" She asked, stepping forward.

The man followed, "O, O, it's okay." He said, "We have an understanding."

"Before we get to that, where's my mom?" The original blonde woman asked, arms crossed over her chest as she looked around.

"I'll take her to her mother." Indra stated, looking at Mom for a moment for permission before leading the blonde off.  We were left with only three of the newcomers, two of which no one seemed to know.

The blonde gave me a curious look as she passed, meeting my gaze, but didn't pause.

"So, I take it your his sister." The remaining woman said, tilting her head at the younger of the two men.

I blinked, putting the pieces together from my parents' stories.  Bellamy!

"Yes.  Sorry.  Octavia, this is Colonel Diyoza." Bellamy said calmly.

"Colonel?" My mother repeated with curiosity.

"Used to be." Diyoza deflected.

My mother gave a faint nod and Diyoza added, "Love the war paint, by the way."

I almost pointed out that it was blood and she better not mess with my mom, but decided better and stayed silent.

The two had a stare off until Uncle Bellamy interrupted, "Okay, so how do we do this?"

"Two at a time." Diyoza responded instantly.  "Why don't you people get your things, and we'll begin as soon as we're ready topside?" Diyoza asked, looking around and clearly expecting everyone to begin dispersing.  They just watched my mother for her signal.  She gave a faint tilt of her head and everyone left to do as they'd been instructed, not that anyone had too much.

Diyoza looked faintly surprised, looking between the people and my mother, but at least she didn't question it.

"Exactly how many people should we be prepping for extraction?" The other man asked.

"Twelve hundred." Bellamy responded instantly.

"Eight hundred and fourteen." My mother corrected.

Bellamy looked faintly surprised, while I just solemnly thought about the losses.  Despite her emotionless tone, I knew my mother felt each death.

"Copy that." Diyoza said, still staring at my mother (which was really getting on my nerves).

"The number of people we're saving today is eight hundred and fourteen.  You got that, Shaw?  How's it going up there?" Diyoza said, reaching up to press something that must have been in her ear that worked similar to a radio.

I couldn't hear Shaw's resonse, but I figured it wasn't bad since Diyoza just nodded and began getting ready with the guy.

My father and I stepped forward, him and Bellamy greeting each other with a warrior's grip.

Then Bellamy's gaze turned to me.  "Who's this?" He asked with a friendly smile.

I smiled back, "My name is Aquila." I said softly, offering my forearm.  He smiled and grasped it.

"She's my daughter." Mom stated calmly, and I could see her gentle smile.

Bellamy looked from me to Mom, shock on his face, "Your daughter?" He asked, almost confused.

My mother nodded, "Sha (Yes).  I was pregnant with her before the Conclave.  I just didn't know it until after Praimfaya."

Bellamy turned back to me with a warmth in his gaze.  "Then it's extremely nice to meet you Aquila."

I beamed back, "And you too Uncle Bell."

He sucked in a breath and I briefly wondered if he was okay but when his face split into a grin I decided he was fine.

I kept grinning as my father and Bellamy reunited and people slowly began to trickle in to stand at the entrance to the arena, waiting for their chance to get out of here.

"Octavia, you should go up first." Bellamy said softly, nodding to where Diyoza and the man seemed ready to go.

My mother nodded, taking my hand and bringing me over to the ropes.  She smiled, "Ready Aquila?" She murmured softly.

I nodded, following instructions given by Diyoza to get ready to go and then we're being lifted.  I send a wide eyed look to my mother as my feet leave the ground, and she just smiles back.

"We're going home strikon (little one)." She said softly as the sun started hitting us.

I narrowed my eyes.  The sun was so bright!  By the time the glare had eased up enough for me to see, some strange man in a vest like Diyoza had pulled me away from the hole, untying me from the harness and rope before dropping it back down.  Wide eyed as I looked around at rubble and sand, I made my way back to my mother's side.

"This is Polis?" This couldn't really be Polis!  Polis is supposed to be a great city - one of the only ones - with a giant tower and a market place and walls!

My mother frowned, then nodded, "It was Polis.  Once, before Praimfaya." She said softly, nodding to a piece of rubble, "That looks like it was part of the Commander's Tower." She murmured.

"Octavia!" I turned instinctively at my father's call to see him standing with a tall brunette woman.  She looked away from Lincoln and to us, and I don't have to see my mother's face to know she's shocked.

"Heda!" My mother's voice is hoarse, stunned, and she crossed the distance quickly to kneel before the Commander.

Wide eyed, I hurried to follow, dropping to my knee as well out of respect.

"Rise, both of you." The Commander's voice is gentler than I would have expected, but my father always said she was a kind woman at heart - so maybe not too surprising.

"Heda." My mother still seemed at a loss for words, then the Commander nodded.

"I must thank you for leading our people, Okteivia kom Wonkru (Octavia of Wonkru)." She said kindly, green eyes piercing, "But I also must reclaim my position as Commander."

My mother hesitated for maybe half a second, and I wondered why - maybe she didn't know how to go back to being a soldier - but nodded.  "Of course Heda.  I'd have it no other way.  Ai badannes ste yun (My loyalty is yours)." She vowed, and I could tell she meant it.

Lexa nodded, turning to me, "And who is this?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Ai laik Aquila kom Wonkru, yongon kom Blodreina (I am Aquila of Wonkru, child of Blodreina)." I told her, bowing my head slightly.

Lexa looked vaguely surprised, "Blodreina?  Red Queen?" She asked, looking at my mother.

"I was no Commander.  It is what I was called." My mother told her.

Lexa nodded, "It is nice to meet you Aquila." She said softly, smiling.  "There's not much to do until everyone's out of the Bunker, I am sure you like hearing stories Aquila?"

I nodded eagerly, eyes wide.  A story from the Commander herself!

"Then come, let me tell you one." She said softly, leading me over to a pile of rubble we could sit on.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up as darkness began to fall and the last of Wonkru was pulled from the Bunker.  Lexa dismissed herself to go thank Diyoza and give a speech, while I just looked around at my people once more.

I stood and made my way towards Diyoza, planning to thank her myself, only to be interrupted by Bellamy.

"So kiddo, how much did I miss?" He asked with a grin.

I couldn't help but beam back up at him, "A lot." I replied simply and he chuckled.

"Fill me in on some of it?  Your mom and I aren't exactly on the best terms at the moment."

I chuckled, "You shouldn't worry so much Uncle Bell, she's glad to have you back - whether she shows it or not.  I think right now she's just still worried about our people, and about how to give control over to the Commander." I explained.

Bellamy smiled, "You're a smart girl, you know that?" He asked gently.

I just grinned at him, planning to say something when I was interrupted by Diyoza yelling.

"We want the doctor!  Abby Griffin!" She called out.

I frowned at the mention of the doctor, a woman supposedly once respected and now...  It was a fall from grace according to everyone who knew her before the Bunker, though I wasn't sure I completely understood the meaning of it.

"Aquila stay here." Bellamy said, beginning to make his way through a suddenly tense crowd.

"I want the doctor, or we're going to see what full power does to human flesh.  It isn't pretty." Diyoza warned.

"Hey!  What are you doing?  One call from me-" Bellamy's declaration was interrupted by a very calm ultimatum from Diyoza.

"Make your call."

I couldn't hear what happened next, gasping as I saw one of Diyoza's people start to advance with his gun, held off by Diyoza.  The action was mimicked by Wonkru, but held off by my mother and Lexa (it was pretty darn cool to see the two working together like that).

The tension rang out, both sides ready for a fight, before Abby's call split the silence.  "I'm right here!"

She came striding out of the shadows like she was the Commander or Blodreina, speaking, "Don't shoot.  We'll come without a fight."

I noticed Marcus was with her and frowned, but understood why he would go.  I was slowly making my way forward, but still missed what was said next.

I heard Diyoza's voice again though.

"Okay, here are my terms.  The valley is ours, any attempt to get there will be met by overwhelming force.  As long as you stay here, we won't have a problem.  Is that a problem?"

I was close enough by now to hear almost anything said between leaders, and see Lexa and my mother's furious looks just barely illuminated by fire light.

"What about Raven and Murphy?" Bellamy asked, almost growling.  The names were matched with pictures my father drew and stories my parents told, and I blinked in concern.

"For now, insurance.  Let's go.  On me." I saw Diyoza cast me a glance, and for half a second I saw something there.  Regret or sadness maybe, I couldn't quite tell.

All but one person started backing up towards their metal box slowly, and I frowned at the frozen man.

"Szybunka, that's an order." Diyoza snapped, sounding annoyed.

He started to turn around, and I could see the satisfaction flicker on my mother's face as Lexa to walk away, face unreadable.

The sudden yell that ripped from Szybunka's throat startled me as he spun and lowered his weapon again, a ringing sound following as he fired the huge thing.

Lexa seemed to have saw it coming, lunging far enough away to only be pushed by the force of it and not injured, while a Wonkru warrior leaped forward to stop it from hitting my mother.

My eyes went wide as I saw my mother and those near her go flying, the warrior turned to nothing but blood it seemed and my stomach clenched at the sight.

"Szybunka you idiot!" I heard Diyoza snarl, and as I risked a glance at her she looked truly alarmed, angry, and - I definitely wasn't crazy this time - regretful.  She caught my gaze, and I could see the sorrow there now as she barked out her next orders, "Get to the ship.  Move!  Now!"

She rushed out something else but I stopped paying attention, rushing towards where my mother was still on the ground.

"Mom!"

My father caught me before I could get there, holding me out of the way as Indra went to my mother's side.  I could see the blood on her face that wasn't supposed to be there, and what I had the sinking feeling was a near-skeleton on the ground beside her.

My mother slowly got to her feet, leaning on Indra for the moment as she glared at Bellamy, "I trusted you.  This is your fault."

I flinched at that, knowing Bellamy had meant no harm - had only been trying to help our people.

She seemed to notice me, and seemed to let out a breath, "I'm okay strikon (little one), come here." She assured.

I pulled away from my father, closing the distance and burying my face in her stomach and wrapping my arms around her.  Her arm that wasn't wrapped around Indra for support wrapped around me.

"It's okay." She promised softly.

"Blodreina." One of the head guards who's name escaped me spoke up, "What do we do now?"

I pulled away from my mother enough to see her look over at the Commander, "Commander?" She asked.

Lexa leveled her with a look, "It seems they still look at you as leader Blodreina Oktevia, so I will let you decide our action with me."

My mother nodded, looking back at the guard, "Now we go to war."

My chest tightened, but I knew I couldn't speak here - not this publicly.  I would have to speak to my mother privately if I was to sway her mind.  I didn't know Diyoza, but there was something about the woman that said she truly didn't want war and violence - she wanted the valley for a chance at peace, for her and her people.

I knew somewhere deep within me that we could find a way to avoid war and still all have the valley.  There just had to be a way.


	4. Chapter 4

Things moved quickly after the declaration of war, and as I saw Bellamy and Clarke headed for the meeting I followed - deciding to seize my chance at trying to talk some sense into my mother and Lexa.

 _"When we get back to the surface strikon (little one), there will be no more senseless killing.  I promise you."_ _My mother whispered in my ear as she finished her story of a slaughter performed before Praimfaya.  "We'll do better as Wonkru."_

"The path is risky at best." Lexa's voice was calm.

"Risky?  That's what you call it?  Lexa we could be torn to shreds!" Clarke retorted.

"It is the best we have Clarke.  If we don't we will all starve before we make it to Shallow Valley, or we'll be weak from hunger and unable to fight." Lexa shot right back.

I swallowed, taking my opportunity, "Maybe we don't have to fight."

The attention of everyone in the tent shifted to me, no one having really noticed I came in with Bellamy and Clarke.

Clarke gave a kind smile, "Sweety, you don't understand what's going on."

I glared at her, raising my chin, "I think I do Clarke, just as good as any of you in this room.  I understand the want for vengeance for our people but if we start a war the killing will only continue, just like before the bombs - just like before Praimfaya." I stated.

My mother's eyes flashed, her voice rough with frustration but somehow kind - not quite snapping at me, "Diyoza started the war.  We just have to end it."

I shook my head, "Everyone does things for a reason, even if no one else understands them." I said, my gaze boring into my mother, and I could see she knew exactly the personal reference I was making.

"So why would Diyoza do this?" My mother asked, speaking to me more like an advisor than her daughter.

"To protect her people." I replied simply, "To make a life for themselves."

Bellamy shook his head, "We had a deal with her."

"And how was she supposed to trust a woman who wears blood as her armor?  Or a man who threatened her people?" I challenged and Bellamy looked stunned at the rebuttal.

Lexa sighed, "Regardless, she has started a war - and now we must finish it."

"No!" I yelled suddenly, causing everyone to look at me in shock.  It wasn't often I spoke out like this, I had only done it once or twice to my mother, but this time I wasn't backing down.  They couldn't dismiss me just because I was a child, not when lives were at stake.  "I saw it in her eyes!  She doesn't want war!  She wants a future!  For her and her people!  She didn't want bloodshed!" I paused, "But if we go to war, she  _will_ fight and she will kill."

Clarke shook her head, "She's impossible to read, and you don't know her at all." The blonde argued.

My father stepped up from where he'd been in the back of the meeting, "I trust Aquila's judgement.  In all the times she's judged someone's character, she's never been wrong.  She has a gift for seeing people's true feelings."

My mother seemed to hesitate for a moment, before nodding and looking back at the map, "We still have to move.  We still have to go to the Valley if we want peace with them." She said softly.

"And with the food we have, the only answer is still the sea." Lexa said softly.

Clarke looked adamant against going that way, "We have to find a way, we could all die if we go through there."

"So we take the readying battalion, and we march.  I don't like saying it, but we've lost so many already that we can't take many more reasonless losses." Octavia looked around, "At least if we march, any who we lose will die for a reason - not senselessly."

The advisors seemed to agree slowly, but Clarke frowned.

"A battalion for a peace mission?"

"If they attack we have to be able to defend ourselves." My mother deflected calmly.

Clarke sighed, giving in.

Bellamy spoke up now, "And who's going?"

My mother turned, "I will be, Lexa and Clarke I'm assuming."

"I'm going." My father broke in, "And Indra is sure to go with us."

"I'm going too, they have my friends." Bellamy stated.

"Me too." I piped up.

My mother shook her head, "No, you will stay here with Gaia.  I am not putting you in danger."

I frowned, "She's more likely to listen to a child than people who've seen war." I tried to argue, but my mother shook her head.

"It's too risky Aquila." She raised her chin, "I don't want to give you an order."

That was her way of saying she didn't want to use her status on me, and I took it for what it was - the end of the conversation.

I sighed and nodded, not happy about it but what could I do now?

At least they weren't going for a war, they were striving for peace.

"When do we leave?" Clarke asked, clearly having given up her own argument.

"Now.  I'm going to go drop Aquila off with Gaia and then we march." My mother turned to my father, "Find Indra and update her, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

He nodded, stepping forward to press a kiss to the top of my head, "We'll be back soon, and before you know it." He promised, then turned and left - the majority of the advisors as well as Lexa following.

My mother took my hand and led me out, searching for Gaia.  When we finally found her, Octavia informed her of the plan and her duty to protect me, before turning back to me, running a hand through my hair as she crouched down to my height.

"Ai hod yu in (I love you).  I'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded, "Just be careful Mom." I pleaded and she smiled.

"I will.  Just take care of yourself and be good, and we'll see each other soon, okay?"

I nodded, blinking away tears as she stood and pressed a kiss to my forehead before marching away, mother side slipping away so that her warrior side could be displayed.

I looked back at Gaia, "So what now Flamekeeper?" I asked, a little teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been saying this for a while: But next chapter we'll get to the Becho! And see a bunch of other favorites! I promise! We'll be seeing Echo, Monty, Harper, Madi, and either one or two surprise characters that you might be able to guess by the Characters Who Lived List in Chapter 1! And I am excited for that! It is a chapter that I've kind of had in my head since I started and am really excited to write, so stay tuned!


End file.
